thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Characters/Gallery
The Lion King= Promotional The Lion King Poster original.jpg Characters CircleofLife.png Scar Pridelands.jpg Backslide.jpg Elephantgraveyard.jpg I laugh.jpg Water hole.jpg Mane.event2.png Noonesayingbethere.png Spotlight.png Fierce Lionesses.png Serious trouble.jpg Banzai-Shenzi-and-Ed-Be-Prepared-the-lion-king-24528662-815-479.jpg The lion king be prepared display.jpg nodnodnod.png Birdie Boiler.jpg The_hyena_trio.jpg Canyoufeel.png Simba and Nala Running.png Lionesses from The Lion King.jpg Roarroarroar.jpg edistheonlyonewholookshappy.png Water Hole IJCWtBK.png Pride Landers.png Simba and Nala Please.jpg Young_Simba_standing_apon_Pride_Rock.jpg|Cub Simba at Pride Rock hakuna.matata4.png|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa hakuna.matata3.jpg|''Hakuna Matata...'' Realistically-3-D-Lion-King-could-be-huge-94E9FA7-x-large.jpg PumbaaScreams.jpg|"She's gonna eat me!" Simba in awe.PNG|Simba looking at Mufasa's ghost Nala vs Hyena.png|Nala battles a hyena Nala.tlk.png Nala Full-body.png MufasaSprirt.png Zazu.jpg End Movie Zazu.png Headshots Mufasa.png|Mufasa Pumbaa.jpg Simba-Headshot.png Sarabi2.jpg Simba cub.jpg Mufasapounce.png Adult Nala.jpg Cub Nala.jpg It means no worries.png Mufasa2.png Simbacub.jpg|Simba as a cub Sarafina TLK1.jpg Smirkyscar.png Adult Simba.jpg CuteEdBetrayingScar.png Nala Headshot.png TLKTimon.png TLKZazu.png NalaTLK.png TLKSarabi.jpg TLKSimba.png |-|The Lion King II= Promotional Simba's Pride movie poster.jpg Characters Love Will Find a Way.png Marriage.png Outlanders.png Kovu'sPainting.jpg Lion-king2.png Tlkiisp-vitani.png Kiara shaded.jpg Lionesses Block Kiara.png Family.jpg Headshots Timon in The Lion King 2.png Affection.jpg Tani.jpg TLK2Zira.png Vitanicubby.jpg Kovu.jpg Kiara.png Vitaniadult.jpg SimbaTLK2.png TLK2Kiara.png |-|Other= The Lion Guard Characters Image grandpa .jpg Old Bunga.jpg Bunga Snake.png tiifu.png|Tiifu smiles Dogo.jpeg|Dogo sitting down Mzingobeholder.png Sunset Lion Guard.png Skärmavbild-2015-08-20-kl.-09.25.09.png Kionsmile.png Makuu.png Tamaathedrongo.png HyenaChungu.PNG Lionhyena .jpeg Jingascreen1.png Janja.png Rafiki TLG .jpg It is time .jpg Rafiki .jpg Rafiki in lair .jpg TheLionGuardNala.png TLGRafiki.png TLGSimba.png Kion2.Jpg Ma Tembo and Simba.png|Simba with Ma Tembo the elephant Janjasclan.png|Janja's clan at the end of Tonight We Strike Sisinisawaend.png|Jasiri at the end of We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) LifeinthePrideLands.png LifeintePrideLandsend.png Reireikupatana.png Fuliandkion..png Headahots Kion.png Onoclose.png Beshtesmile.png Bungaclose.png Newkion.png Goigoi.png TLGPumbaa.png Zuriheadshot.png Onoinfobox.png Vuruga.png TLGKion.png TLGMufasa.png SimbaheadshotTLG.png The Lion King: Six New Adventures Timon and Pumbaa The Lion King 1 1/2 Telling the Tale.png Scar and Simba.png|Scar in The Lion King 1½ Headshots Fan Art Mufasa3.jpg|A base of Mufasa as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Muffy.with.background.png|Mufasa as a cub drawn by Kiara_M249 Sarafinacub.jpg|Mufasa3.jpg|A base of Mufasa as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Zazy.jpg|Clipart of Zazu Happy Birthday Pouasson-de-oro.png|Terry and Simba in Pouasson-de-oro's birthday art The-lion-king-sequel-the-lion-guard-debuts.jpg Shenzi and Scar-27.png|Scar tickling Shenzi Littlebabykovu.jpg|A base of Kovu as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Cubzira.jpg Kovurock.png Clipart7vitani.gif|Vitani as a cub Rafiki clipart.png Shenzi and Timon-1.png|Shenzi x Timon Kiss Scenzi scarshenzi.jpg|Shenzi x Scar Kiss Shenzi and Banzai-89.png|Shenzi x Banzai nuka_base_by_delita_1-d6qkxu4.png|Ed as a lion savu_lion_base_21_by_lumpadoodle-d5c1q9a.png|Banzai as a lion Shenzi and Ed-48.png Waanzined.png|Ed and Waanzin Shenzi and Ed-50.png Kovu X Nala.PNG Kovu and Nala- stare.PNG Kopa and Asante-8.png Love-At-First-Sight-the-lion-king-30841970-1608-837.jpg Flirtatious-the-lion-king-.jpg Dance-In-The-Dark-the-lion-king-30841967-1914-1044.jpg Drama-Queens.jpg You-Summoned-Me-My-King-.jpg A-Kiss-In-The-Jungle-the-lion-king-.jpg Pretty-Please-the-lion-king.jpg Vitani.and.utani.png|Vitani licking a fanmade cub Timonpumbaadeirdre.jpg|Timon and Deirdre, a fanmade character, riding Pumbaa Zazu's Tickle Torture.jpg Youngtimondamy.jpg NalaXKovushipping.png Nuzzle.PNG Timonloveshenzi.jpg|Fanart of Shenzi and Timon Shenzi and Timon-11.png Shenzi and Timon-9.png Shenzi and Timon-8.png Shenzi and Timon-4.png Shenzi and Timon-5.png Shenzi and Timon-6.png Shenzi and Timon-7.png Shenzi and Timon-26.png Shenzi and Timon-2.png Shenzi and Timon-3.png Timon the Meerguin.png Vitanibaby.jpg|A base of Vitani as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Baby nuka.jpg|A base of Vitani as a cub, colored by Ladybernard Nicub2.jpg|Fanart of cub Ni Neo and ni.jpg|Ni and his fictional son, Neo ni.jpg|Fanart of Nala and Ni Adultnala01.gif|Clipart of Nala as an adult Timon07.gif|Clipart of Timon AdultNalaCleanupModel1.jpg|Fanart of young adult Kula Kula.by.Kiara_M249.png|Fanart of Kula by Kiara_M249 Shenzi-224.png|Shenzi in The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite and 'Short Stuff's upcoming sequel Shenzi-117.png|Shenzi x Cheetata Shenzi Hawaiian Attire.png|Shenzi's Hawaiian Attire for The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite Shenzi and Scar-29.png Shenzi and Scar-33.png Shenzi and Scar-4.png Shenzi and Scar-38.png Shenzi and Scar-37.png Shenzi and Scar-14.png Shenzi and Scar-35.png Shenzi and Max-9.png The Lion King Fanmade Kopa Sticks Tongue Out at Nala.jpg 2013-01-09-52807.jpg|Fanart of Kopa and Kovu Userboxes The following images are all compressed as a result of being resized to be used for our wiki's userboxes. Timon Userbox.png Pumbaa Userbox.png Kiara Userbox.png Jasiri Userbox.png Ma Userbox.png Kion Userbox.png Fuli Userbox.png Bunga Userbox.png Kovu Userbox.png Zazu Headshot.png Ono Userbox.png Beshte Userbox.png Mufasa Userbox.png Vitani Userbox.png Sarafina Userbox.png Scar Userbox.png Janja Userbox.png Reirei Userbox.png Goigoi Userbox.png Zira Userbox.png Zazu Userbox.png